Some conventional household appliances may include a warming drawer for warming one or more items P such as food, cookware, cutlery, etc. or maintaining a predetermined temperature of the items. As shown for example in FIG. 1, a conventional warming drawer 1 commonly may include a housing 2 and a drawer 4 having four walls 6, a floor 8, and a handle 10, similar to an ordinary drawer. The drawer 4 may be slidably coupled to the housing 2 by ordinary drawer slides 12 mounted on the interior sidewalls of the housing 2 or to the floor of the housing 2. The functional parts of the warming drawer commonly are attached to the housing 2 of the warming drawer 1. For example, a heating element 14 commonly is fixed to the interior of the housing 2, such as on the floor of the housing 2. In operation, the drawer 4 moves over the heating element 14 when the drawer 4 is in a closed position inside the housing 2 to heat the items P in the drawer 4. The controls (not shown) for the conventional warming drawer 4 commonly are provided on the warming drawer housing 2 or on the housing of the appliance.